


Sweet Scandal

by Aruenaristy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruenaristy/pseuds/Aruenaristy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang seorang reporter; Ino dan boat racer terkenal; Sasuke. Apa yang akan Ino lakukan ketika di hadapkan dengan pemuda dingin dan pemaksa seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Lantas apa yang akan Ino lakukan jika ia terlibat skandal dengan Sasuke? DLDR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Arrogant Boy

**Sweet Scandal**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

**[Chapter 1: That Arrogant Boy]**

Ino merapikan blouse biru mudanya. Tak lupa menguncir kembali surai platinanya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan tampilannya kali ini setelah sekian lama mematut diri di cermin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantry, menyeduh secangkir kopi panas kemudian kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. Hari ini tepat dua tahun ia bekerja sebagai reporter di _Kohona Star Publishing_. Ia merupakan reporter majalah QUEEN—sebuah majalah yang ditujukan untuk wanita.

Menjadi seorang reporter adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagi Ino sekaligus cita-citanya sedari dulu. Dan salah satu alasan ia menjadi reporter adalah ia ingin menjadi reporter khusus _Total Coverage_ pada majalah QUEEN. Di mana _Total Coverage_ ini adalah salah satu rubrik yang berisi tentang keseharian, dan informasi lain mengenai narasumber yang diliput. Ia sungguh bersyukur. Atas kerja keras dan tekadnya, ia berhasil menjadi reporter khusus _Total Coverage_.

Gadis pirang ini menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin sebelum kembali menyelesaikan artikel yang tengah disusunnya. Setelah artikel tersebut hampir selesai, ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Baru saja akan mengetikkan sesuatu pada desktopnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

“Kerja bagus Yamanaka!”

Ino berbalik dan ia mendapati _chief editor_ nya tengah memerhatikan pekerjaanya.

“Terimakasih, Hatake-san.”

Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu tersenyum. Ia hanya akan tersenyum seperti sekarang jika akan memberikan pekerjaan berat pada bawahannya.

“Begini—“ Pria Hatake itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. “Karena intuisimu bagus, aku ingin kau mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke—atlit balap perahu itu hari ini. Aku rasa dia subjek tepat untuk _Total Coverage_ kali ini.”

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung. “Apa?! Hari ini?”

“Tentu saja hari ini. Dan aku ingin kau yang melakukan pekerjaan ini.”

“Tapi Hatake-san, saya masih harus menyelesaikan _Total Coverage_ narasumber kemarin. Kenapa harus saya dan bukan yang lain?”

Bukannya memberi jawaban, Kakashi hanya tersenyum pada bawahannya itu. Senyum iblis.

Sementara itu Ino menghela napas melihat senyum khas atasannya itu yang berarti tidak bisa dibantah.

***

Ino sesekali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia takut terlambat ke tempat narasumbernya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mempersiapkan apapun untuk wawancara itu. Setelah diberikan surat tugas oleh atasannya, ia langsung bergegas memasukkan semua barang yang di atas meja kerjanya ke dalam tas dan langsung pergi ke lokasi di mana kejuaraan balapan perahu diadakan.

Gadis pirang itu memijit pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka harus mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke. Itu semua karena Kakashi datang ke pesta yang diadakan perusahaan lain dan mengundang beberapa tamu penting tadi malam bersama dengan Ino kemudian bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan akhirnya ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke merupakan subjek yang tepat untuk rubrik _Total Coverage_. Namun bagi Ino, seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya malu tadi malam.

“ _Apa kau benar-benar reporter? Jika nanti suatu saat orang sepertimu ingin mewawancaraiku, aku akan segera menolaknya. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pengganggu.”_

Begitulah yang dikatakan Sasuke sesaat setelah Ino memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai reporter arahan Kakashi di pesta tadi malam. Ino bisa saja memukul Sasuke tepat diwajahnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan perusahaan lain dan dia di sana bersama dengan atasannya. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan arogan yang dituturkan Sasuke.

Ia masih tidak menyangka akan mewawancarai Sasuke saat itu. Ia takut akan dipermalukan lagi oleh pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Terlebih tugas wawancara kali ini begitu mendadak dan dia benar-benar tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Ino pernah mewawancarai atlit sebelumnya pada beberapa event tapi ia tidak mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan saat wawancara itu.

“Apa aku bisa melakukan wawancara ini?” Ino menghela napas setelah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak yakin dengan wawancara kali ini. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jikalau Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk diwawancara. Ino memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah dekat dengan lokasi di mana narasumbernya berada. Semakin dekat dengan lokasi, ia semakin dapat mencium aroma khas air. Ia berhenti sejenak setelah berada tepat di depan gerbang bertuliskan _Konoha Boat Race Track._

Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak. “Ternyata tempat ini lebih besar dibandingkan apa yang kupikirkan.”

Iris biru lautnya menelusuri tempat itu sesaat setelah ia memasuki lokasi. Didapatinya bagunan modern bercat terang dengan banyak monitor besar, beberapa toko, dan banyak orang berkerumun di sana. Ino menerobos kerumunan orang dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk penonton yang paling dekat dengan air—paling depan.

Ino tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di sana. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penonton, ia menoleh ke arah papan nilai elektrik yang terpampang di dekat kursi penonton. Pada papan nilai itu tertulis bahwa pertandingan selanjutnya baru saja akan dimulai. Para penonton bersorak ketika wajah para pembalap ditampilkan pada monitor besar di sebelah papan nilai.

Ino memerhatikan peserta balapan perahu dengan saksama hingga monitor menampilkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke berikut profil singkatnya. Ino sedikit terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di monitor tidak seperti orang yang tadi malam dilihatnya. Monitor menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum seusai mempersiapkan perahunya kemudian berkata, “aku akan menjadi juara _Konoha Boat Championship_ tahun ini!” Sebelum memakai helmnya. Ino menautkan alisnya. Ia bergegas merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya—berniat mencari tahu tentang _Konoha Boat Championship_ di internet. Baru saja ia membuka _browser_ di _smartphone_ nya, ia mendengar bahwa pertandingan balap perahu akan dimulai.

***

Pengumuman balapan perahu akan dimulai dan para pesertanya diharapkan untuk bersiap datang melalui loadspeaker di sudut atas bangku penonton. Ino merasa atmosfir tempat itu mendadak berubah. Seluruh kursi penonton yang sedari tadi kosong kini terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi. Ia pun mengingat-ingat nomor perahu Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi sempat tertangkap kamera dan ditampilkan di monitor. Para pembalap sudah berada di atas perahunya—siap di posisi masing-masing. Ino memicingkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke dengan jelas dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyadari bahwa masing-masing peserta memakai jaket dengan warna berbeda dan Sasuke memakai jaket berwarna biru tua.

Ino merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia mendadak begitu bersemangat setelah mendengar suara mesin perahu dihidupkan. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara terompet yang begitu nyaring tanda pertandingan dimulai. Gadis pirang itu menorehkan pandangannya kembali ke pertandingan.

BROOM!

Perahu-perahu peserta balapan melintas dengan cepat dan menimbulkan suara mesin yang begitu nyaring. Ino sempat terkaget kemudian kembali memerhatikan pertandingan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya antusias kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Posisinya sama seperti penonton lainnya. Tanpa sadar kini ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekat ke pagar pembatas kursi penonton seakan berusaha melihat pertandingan lebih dekat.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

“Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?” Selama dia memerhatikan pertandingan itu, ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Ia megedarkan pandangannya ke pertandingan, mencari keberadaan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, didapatinya cipratan air yang begitu besar dan suara mesin perahu dari sebuah perahu yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya. Ia bersyukur tempatnya berada tidak terlalu dekat dengan air sehingga tidak terkena cipratan. Sekilas dilihatnya seseorang memakai jaket biru tua pada perahu dengan nomor perahu yang tadi sempat dimunculkan di monitor. Ino ingat betul, orang yang memakai jaket biru tua di atas perahu itu adalah Sasuke.

Dilihatnya perahu yang dikendalikan Sasuke melaju begitu cepat, mendahului peserta lain—memimpin pertandingan. Ino semakin antusias. Pandangannya seakan terkunci pada Sasuke dan perahunya yang seakan tengah memecah air. Sasuke dengan mantap menaikkan kecepatan perahunya dan memperlebar jarak antara perahunya dengan pembalap lainnya.

Para penonton berdiri dari kursinya kemudian bersorak. “Ayo Sasuke!”

Penonton di sana begitu antusias melihat jagoan mereka memimpin pertandingan. Seperti apa yang dilihat, perahu yang dikendalikan Sasuke hampir mendekati garis finish.

Ino ikut terbawa suasana saat penonton lainnya berdiri dan bersorak kencang menyemangati Sasuke. Semakin penonton bersorak kencang, semakin kencang pula perahu Sasuke melaju. Hingga akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu memenangkan pertandingan. Penonton berteriak bahagia atas kemenangan Sasuke.

 _Jadi inilah balapan perahu_. _Bahkan orang awam sepertiku tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar pembalap hebat dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada pertandingan ini_. Ino berujar dalam hati.

Sasuke memelankan laju perahunya, ia kemudian berdiri di atas perahu dan melepas helm yang dikenakannya. Dia tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya pada penonton. Ino termenung sejenak memerhatikan wajah bahagia Sasuke. Ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke di pesta tadi malam.

Ia tidak percaya, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang merasukinya. Ia bertekad bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus mewawancarai pemuda Uchiha itu. Terlebih setelah menonton pertandingan itu. Ino menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan berhasil mewawancaraimu. Lihat saja!”

***

Seusai pertandingan, Ino bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Ia menemui asisten Sasuke dan mengemukakan maksud kedatangannya.

“Karena itu, kami ingin meliput seluruh kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke secara intensif selama beberapa bulan ke depan untuk rubrik _Total Coverage_.”

Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ino, “aku sudah diberitahu oleh atasanmu mengenai hal ini melalui telepon. Dan aku sudah memberitahukan Sasuke. Sekarang kita tunggu saja konfirmasi darinya.” Pria paruh baya itu jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. “Kau harus sangat hati-hati menangani anak itu. Karena—ah sudahlah. _Good luck_!”

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. “Err—terimakasih?”

“Ah! Aku baru ingat ada beberapa keperluan yang harus diurus untuk wawancara ini. Tunggu sebentar di sini ya.” Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang asisten pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

 _Tunggu! Apa maksudnya harus berhati-hati menangani Sasuke? Sudahlah ini bukan saatnya memerdulikan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin mewawancarainya, karena itu aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin_. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran buruknya tadi.  

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan ia melihat orang-orang berkerumun di kejauhan. Ia penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Ternyata kerumunan itu adalah fans para peserta balapan yang menunggu kedatangan idolanya di depan pintu keluar. Ino merasa itu adalah kesempatannya agar dapat bertemu Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya selama apapun menunggu, Sasuke tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tetapi gadis Yamanaka itu tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Beberapa lama kemudian, para pembalap tadi keluar dari pintu. Ino menajamkan pandangannya. Memerhatikan lekat-lekat sekitarnya. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan mencoba melihat lebih jelas para pembalap yang keluar dengan menjinjitkan kakinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Ino melihat Sasuke keluar dari pintu. Sasuke tersenyum pada fansnya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan langkah percaya dirinya sungguh atraktif.

Ino berencana untuk berteriak berbicara pada Sasuke secara baik-baik. Ia tidak mau pemuda Uchiha itu mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, ia ingin Sasuke tidak melihatnya seakan dia adalah seorang pengganggu. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mengembuskan napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya berteriak diantara kerumunan.

“Permisi! Tuan Uchiha!” Teriak Ino.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakkan Ino dan menganggapnya seperti fansnya yang lain. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya dan kembali melihat ke direksi lain seakan baginya keberadaan Ino bukanlah apa-apa.

Ino menghela napas dan mencoba mendekat. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan mencoba berteriak lagi.

“Aku Yamanaka Ino dari _Kohona Star Publishing!”_

Setelah mendengar teriakkan Ino, Sasuke akhirnya melihat ke arahnya.

“Aku kemari untuk mewawancaraimu!”

Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan berbalik sepeuhnya menghadap kerumunan tersebut, menghadap ke arah Ino. Ino kemudian membebaskan dirinya dari kerumunan itu dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

“Aku sudah tahu.” Sasuke menjawab Ino dingin. “Apakah kau yang akan jadi reporternya?” Sasuke yang sedari tadi tersenyum cerah pada fansnya mendadak merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih dingin dibandingkan saat bertemu dengan Ino di pesta tadi malam.

Sasuke menatap Ino tajam.

“Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya padamu kan? Kalau begitu akan ku katakan sekali lagi agar kau mengerti. Aku tidak mau diwawancarai oleh pengganggu sepertimu.”

“A-Apa?!”

“Selamat tinggal.” Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Ino.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal.

***

“ _Aku tidak mau diwawancarai oleh pengganggu sepertimu.”_

Ino berjalan gontai keluar dari _Konoha Boat Race Track._ Kesal dan sedih dirasakannya menjadi satu. Ia merasa bahwa dia tidak dapat melakukan lagi pekerjaan itu. Tapi di satu sisi, ia benar-benar ingin mewawancarai Sasuke setelah melihatnya bertanding. Ia melihat lagi Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Ino tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berteriak dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

“Permisi! Tuan Uchiha!”

Ia mempercepat larinya. “Aku baru saja menonton pertandinganmu!”

“Terimakasih.”

Sasuke bahkan tidak berhenti sejenak ataupun menoleh pada Ino. Tapi Ino tetap mendekatinya.

“Aku baru tahu bahwa balapan perahu sangat hebat dan menakjubkan dan bahkan memberikan kesan menyenangkan pada orang yang melihatnya.”

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ino tetap berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

“Aku ingin memberi tahu orang-orang yang tidak tau tentang hal itu. Aku juga ingin memberi tahu pada orang-orang yang tidak tahu bahwa olahraga semacam ini ada!” Ino menjeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. “Aku ingin menyampaikan pada orang-orang kegembiraan dan hal menyenangkan yang aku rasakan hari ini  setelah melihat balapan perahu.”

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke berbalik. Mendengar perkataan Ino.

“Aku tahu, aku harus lebih banyak belajar mengenai hal itu. Tapi sekarang aku bertekad untuk memelajari balapan perahu lebih intensif. Karena itu, ijinkan aku mewawancaraimu!”

Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia takut akan ditolak lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan jika hal ini tidak berhasil. Ino sudah mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya mengenai apa yang dia rasakan selama menonton pertandingan itu pada Sasuke. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia bukan seorang pengganggu dan ingin Sasuke percaya padanya.

Hal tersebut berlangsung sesaat namun bagi Ino menunggu jawaban dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ino bingung mengapa Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, ia membuka matanya dan didapatinya Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

“Kau—“ Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

“—Ketika kau berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku malu. Kau tidak lihat banyak orang memerhatikanmu? Seharusnya kau sadar situasi dan tempat!“

Ino terkaget.

“A-aku minta maaf!” Ino bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia berteriak sekencang itu.

Ino salah tingkah, Sasuke menghela napas dan berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauhi Ino.

“Permisi.. Tuan Uchiha?”

“Ok”

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. “Tuan Uchiha?”

“Kau boleh mewawancaraiku.”

“Apa? Benarkah?!” Ino berteriak kegirangan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, “kau masih saja berbicara keras sekali. Jika kau bicara seperti itu lagi, kau akan mengganggu orang lain.”

“M-maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih hati-hati.” Ino _blushing_ berat.

“Setidaknya itu pertanda bahwa kau memiliki semangat yang bagus.”

Ino terbengong sejenak, “kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku mewawancaraimu?”

“Kau ingin aku menolaknya?”

“Aa—tidak!” Ino refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. “Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan untuk diwawancara! Aku tidak sabar untuk mewawancaraimu!” Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya, senang.

“Hn.” Sasuke dengan segan membalasnya dan melihat ke direksi lain.

Dari kejauhan terdengar Sasuke dipanggil. Menyadari hal tersebut, Ino menyudahi pertemuan mereka. “Maaf aku sudah menahanmu lama. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri.”

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan melangkah menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Ino yang memerhatikannya pergi. Tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, seakan teringat akan sesuatu.

“Tapi ada beberapa syarat.”

“Syarat?” Tanya Ino.

“Kau tidak boleh menghalangiku. Dan jangan lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi mengenai balapan perahu.” Sasuke mengatakannya dengan raut wajah serius.  

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya. “Aku mengerti!” Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan mengenai jawabannya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke mengerti karena karena akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas.

“Ah! Ternyata kau di sini, Sasuke! Kau kemana saja?”

Asisten Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan terkejut melihat Ino berada di sana.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Tanyanya pada Ino.

“A-aku… Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri dan memberitau mengenai wawancara.”

“Apa aku berkata kau harus melakukan itu? Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai wawancara itu.” Pria itu menghela napas pelan. “Jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, ijin wawancaramu akan dibatalkan. Kau mengerti?!”

“M-maafkan aku..”

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Ino dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

Kesal karena diomeli sang asisten, Ino menghela napas berat sembari meninggalkan _Konoha Boat Race Track._ Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Ino mengecek _smartphone_ nya. Wawancaranya dengan Sasuke dimulai besok.

“Apa yang akan terjadi padaku besok ya?” Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa pemikiran buruk bertengger di otaknya. Tapi ia berusaha keras tidak memerdulikan hal tersebut.

***

Esok harinya Ino menjalani meeting bersama _chief editor_ nya.

“Bagus! Kau udah memperkenalkan diri pada Uchiha Sasuke. Rupanya kita mendapat persetujuan langsung darinya. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kan?” Kakashi memandangi bawahannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

“Tidak Hatake-san.” Ino merasa yakin mengenai hal tersebut.

“Baguslah. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Jika ada sesuatu hal terjadi, segera beritahukan padaku.” Kakashi menepuk pundak Ino sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Ino merasa bersalah sudah berkata bohong pada atasannya itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada secarik kertas yang diberikan Kakashi di atas meja kerjanya. Kertas tersebut berisikan kontak Sasuke dan asistennya. Baru saja ia akan duduk kembali ke kursinya, ia melihat Kiba berjalan ke arahnya.

“Ino selamat! Aku sudah dengar semuanya! Kau akan mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke untuk Total Coverage kali ini kan?” Kiba tersenyum ceria pada Ino.

“Ah tentu! Aku sangat senang.”

“Aku akan membantumu jika kau membutuhkannya. Panggil saja aku dan aku akan datang!”

“Baiklah terimakasih Kiba.” Ino tersenyum sekilas pada rekan kerjanya itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk artikel yang harus disusunnya.

“Tapi… Uchiha Sasuke—“

Ino melirik Kiba.

“—Dia sangat tampan bukan?”

Ino mengangguk, “ya tapi—“ Bagi Ino, untuk beberapa alasan, ia sulit menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba melihat Ino penuh tanda tanya. Penasaran dengan jawaban Ino.

“Apa kau menyukai…”

“A-apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan bodoh!” Ino mencoba kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada  pekerjaannya. “Ayo lanjut bekerja!”

“Tunggu… Ino kumohon jangan berbohong padaku.”

Kesal, Ino kemudian menyeret Kiba kembali ke meja kerjanya. Kemudian ia pergi menuju ruang referensi untuk mencari informasi mengenai balapan perahu. Semakin banyak mencari tahu mengenai balapan perahu, semakin ia penasaran. Ia bahkan sempat terkaget dengan informasi yang didapatkannya.

Dari referat yang dibacanya, ia baru tahu bahwa selama musing balapan, mereka tidak bisa mengontak orang lain selain orang-orang yang terlibat dengan balapan perahu saja. Bagi Ino itu sangat aneh. Dia penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya Sasuke yang melibatkan dirinya masuk ke dunia seperti itu.

Semakin mencari tahu mengenai balapan perahu, ia tidak sadar bahwa saat itu sudah tengah hari. Tidak terasa seharian ini dia membaca sekian banyak referensi. Ia kemudian bergegas makan siang sebelum waktu makan siangnya habis. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke mejanya dan mulai menyusun lagi artikel yang harus dikerjakannya hari itu.

Selama menyusun artikel, ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

 _Sasuke memang tampan. Aku mengerti dia sangat glamor dan popular. Tapi setelah melihatnya langsung dia berbeda dibandingkan ketika tampil di televisi ataupun majalah._ Ino membatin.

Selama ini Sasuke yang dilihatnya di media terlihat mudah diajak berbincang dan terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi ketika mereka bertemu di pesta dan mengatakan hal buruk padanya, ia sempat tidak percaya. Ino merasa ada yang berbeda jika Sasuke dihadapkan dengan hal-hal mengenai balap perahu. Sasuke seakan begitu fokus dan keras kepada dirinya sendiri. Hal tersebut membuat Ino begitu penasaran.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus memeriksa jadwal Sasuke yang diberikan padanya. Karena dirasa kurang jelas dengan jadwal yang diberikan padanya, Ino bergegas menghubungi langsung Sasuke dan bertanya padanya. Baru saja ingin mengangkat teleponnya, ia berpikir lagi. Ia gugup dan tidak yakin untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Ia menarik napas sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat teleponnya dan menekan tombol telepon.

Setelah didengarnya nada sambung, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menganggkat teleponnya.

“ _Halo_?” Suara baritone  terdengar di ujung sana.

“O-oh! Ini dari _Kohona Star Publishing!_ ”

“ _Aku sudah tau ini nomor teleponmu_.”

“Oh begitu.” Ino meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali berbicara. “Aku rasa sekarang tidak sedang musim pertandingan, jadi aku ingin mewawancaraimu ketika kau sedang ada waktu luang. Tidak apa-apakah?”

“ _Iya tentu_.”

Ino mendadak sumringah mendengarnya. “Terimakasih! Ah! Mengenai lokasi—”

Belum sempat Ino berbicara, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

“ _Aku sedang memerbaiki mesin di bengkelku_.”

“Bengkelmu di mana ya?”

“ _Akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku ingin sekarang kau datang ke bengkelku_.”

“Apa? Sekarang?!” Ino terkaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

“ _Kau ingin mewawancaraiku kan? Cepatlah datang sekarang ke bengkelku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu_.”

Untuk beberapa saat Ino terbengong, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

“ _Aku akan mengirim peta menuju bengkelku via FAX_.”

Sasuke bahkan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ino.

“Tuan Uchiha tung—“

“ _Apa? Aku sibuk_.” Jawab Sasuke cuek di ujung sana. “ _Kau bilang kau tidak akan menghalangiku.”_

“A-aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?”

“ _Jika kau ingin mewawancaraiku, kutunggu sekarang juga di bengkelku. Sampai jumpa_.”

Belum sempat Ino mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke memutus teleponnya.

Ino memijit pelipisnya. Seketika ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sedang memanipulasinya.

**TBC**

 

 

 


	2. Trapped

**Sweet Scandal**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2: Trapped]**

Ino menghela napas berat. Kepalanya pening karena ulah Sasuke. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya lalu meneguk cairan keruh di dalamnya. Baru saja hendak beranjak pergi dari meja kerjanya, seseorang memanggil namanya.

“Hey Ino!”

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya gadis berambut merah berjalan ke arahnya.

“Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?” Gadis yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap rekan pirangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

“Ngg—ya..” Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

“Ayolah katakan saja padaku.” Karin tersenyum.

“Ini hanya masalah kecil kok, tentang jadwal wawancara dengan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak.”

Karin ber-O-ria, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

“Ah! Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau bisa ikut makan siang denganku jika kau mau. Atau mungkin kau tidak bisa?”

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Karin. “Aku rasa jika kita makan dengan cepat dan segera kembali kesini tidak masalah.”

“Baguslah! Ayo kita makan siang!”

Selama di cafeteria, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tidak dapat berkonsentrasi selama berbicara dengan Karin di cafeteria. Pikirannya seakan entah berada di mana. Menyadari hal tersebut, Karin menepuk pelan pundak Ino.

“ _Nee_ —jadi bagaimana sih sebenarnya si Uchiha Sasuke itu?”

Ino tersentak dengan pertanyaan Karin. “Kenapa kau bertanya tetang si Uchiha itu?”

“Habisnya dari tadi kau terus melamun. Aku kira kau sedang memikirkannya karena jatuh cinta padanya atau semacamnya.” Ujar Karin sembari menyesap _milk tea_ favoritnya. “Lagipula Sasuke itu tampan. Tidak ada salahnya sih kalau kau tertarik padanya.”

“Aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke! Aku memikirkan pekerjaan kok! Aku harus hati-hati mewawancarai _boat racer_ itu. Jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan. ” Ino merengut.

“Baiklah. Tapi jangan menipuku ya! Selama ini kau hanya berbicara mengenai pekerjaan. Aku khawatir padamu. Tapi kalau kau benar tertarik dengan pria, ya aku sangat bersyukur karena itu artinya kau normal.”

“Karin!” Ino hampir saja tersedak _orange juice_ nya.

Karin tertawa, “habisnya aku tidak pernah mendengar kau membicarakan tentang pria manapun. Aku jadi takut kalau-kalau kau ternyata tertarik dengan perempuan.”

Ino menghela napasnya. Rekannya yang satu ini memang benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan perkataan Karin. Ia sendiri merasa bahwa Sasuke memang menarik tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja!_

Setelah makan siang dengan cepat, Ino segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mendapat FAX dari Sasuke berisikan peta menuju bengkelnya yang disertai sebuah pesan singkat.

_Aku baru ingat untuk mengirimkan peta ini padamu. Aku akan berada di bengkelku besok. Kau tidak usah datang hari ini. Aku ingin  kau datang ke bengkel pukul 8 pagi. –Sasuke_

Ino terbengong sejenak membaca pesan singkat yang disertakan di peta tersebut _. Pantas saja aku tidak langsung menerima peta ini. Ternyata dia lupa mengirimkannya dan dia ingin aku berada di bengkelnya sepagi itu? Kamisama!_

Gadis itu mendadak khawatir dengan pekerjaannya kali ini. Saat itu juga ia berdoa dan berharap tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun besok.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Ino berangkat menuju bengkel Sasuke menggunakan kereta pertama—kereta terpagi yang beroperasi dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud setibanya ia di stasiun yang tertuliskan di peta yang tidak jauh dari bengkel Sasuke. Ia tengah berada di sebuah pedesaan yang asri. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino memerhatikan pegunungan dan pepohonan yang berjejer rapih. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan tempat seperti itu lagi. Ia kembali memandangi peta yang berada di tangannya, seraya berjalan menuju bengkel.

Lama berjalan, ia tidak kujung menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Ia sedikit resah karena merasa tersesat. Ino kembali membuka petanya, dan menyadari bahwa ia telah berjalan begitu jauh hingga masuk ke hutan di kaki gunung. Ia panik. Ia mencoba berjalan lagi, berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat menunjukkannya jalan tapi nihil, tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Sungguh saat itu juga ia benar-benar panik dan hampir menangis. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, ia semakin masuk ke dalam hutan dan jalan yang dilaluinya semakin gelap. Ia pun berjalan berbalik arah, membaca petanya lagi dan berusaha membaca petanya dengan benar untuk ke stasiun dan memulai lagi mengikuti peta dari sana.

Sayangnya, meskipun ia sudah berbalik arah dan merasa sudah mengikuti peta untuk kembali lagi ke stasiun, ia malah semakin tersesat lebih dalam lagi ke hutan. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan kemampuanya untuk mengikuti petunjuk pada peta. Terlebih lagi langit terlihat mendung dan tidak ada petunjuk arah di dalam hutan benar-benar membuatnya terjebak di sana.

Resah, awalnya Ino memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke untuk menanyakan arah sembari megistirahatkan dirinya yang mulai lelah dan memeriksa kakinya yang mulai sakit tetapi niat itu diurungkannya dan berencana untuk menelponnya nanti. Ia kembali memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, berusaha keluar dari hutan. Untungnya, ia menemukan sebuah bangku dengan papan tanda bergambar bus. Ia segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan menelpon Sasuke.

_“Halo…”_ Ujar suara di ujung sana.

Ino merasa sangat lega setelah teleponnya diangkat, “ini dengan saya, Yamanaka. Maaf Uchiha-san, saya tersesat. Sekarang saya berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus dengan tulisan ‘Okura’—“

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke lebih dulu berbicara.

_“Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau itu benar-benar reporter atau bukan?”_

“Saya minta maaf Uchiha-san…” Ino benar-benar merasa bersalah.

_“Jika kau tidak mau mewawancaraiku, pulang saja! Aku tidak peduli denganmu!”_

“A-aku benar-benar ingin mewawancarai anda, Uchiha-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!”

Terdengar helaan napas Sasuke di ujung telepon. Sat itu juga Ino merasa begitu bodoh.

_“Tunggu di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu.”_

“Apa? Uchiha-san tung—“

Sasuke memutus sambungan sebelum Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. Ia merasa senang sekaligus bersalah. Ia senang akhirnya Sasuke bersedia diwawancarai tapi juga ia merasa bersalah karena merepotkan Sasuke yang kini dalam perjalanan menjemputnya.

20 menit kemudian.

“Hey!”

“Uchiha-san! Aku minta ma—oh!”

Ino terkejut ketika berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Perkataannya terhenti saat memerhatikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat maskulin dengan setelan jersey dan rambut terikat, nampak sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya mereka bertemu terlebih saat memerhatikan rambut Sasuke yang semula bergaya pantat ayam melawan gravitasi kini terikat rapi. Sasuke nampak tidak senang dengan keterkejutan Ino ketika melihat penampilannya yang berbeda.

“Apa yang kau lihat?” Ujarnya dingin.

“A-ah! Tidak, hanya saja anda terlihat berbeda dibandingkan kemarin. Hari ini—“

Lagi-lagi perkataan Ino dipotong oleh Sasuke.

“Kau pikir aku bodoh memakai pakaian bagus saat memperbaiki mesin? Yang benar saja!”

 “Bolekah saya mengambil foto?”

“Tidak.” Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Bagi Ino, meskipun Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya mengambil foto, Sasuke tetap menarik.

“Ayo pergi dari sini! Reporter tukang nyasar!”

“Ap—baiklah…” Ino mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya tukang nyasar. “Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Saya jarang tersesat, saya tidak selalu seperti ini!”

“Ya-ya.” Ujar Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil seraya berjalan namun akhirnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke berbalik, bertemu pandang dengan Ino kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu. “Ayo.”

Ino terkaget dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tapi ia menurut saja. Ia merasa tangan Sasuke begitu hangat, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan sulit menenangkan diri. Mereka terus berjalan hingga Sasuke perlahan melepaskan gengamannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Ino merasa sedikit sedih. Sasuke berjalan di depan Ino dengan langkah cepat hingga Ino tertinggal cukup jauh dan berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

“Omong-omong…” Sasuke memulai percakapan saat Ino sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

“Ya? Ada apa?”

“Kau tadi berjalan sangat jauh karena kau berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya dari bengkel.”

Ino terbelalak, “apa?! Benarkah? Saya benar-benar minta maaf sudah merepotkan anda.”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan itu tapi seingatku orang-orang sekitar sini tidak pernah ada yang berjalan sampai sejauh itu. Aku heran, mengapa kau bisa kehilangan arah?”

“Oh..” Terlalu lama memikirkan jawaban, Ino kembali tertinggal di belakang Sasuke dan Ino lagi-lagi menyusul Sasuke. Baru saja Ino berlari kecil untuk menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berkata padanya agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, pemuda Uchiha itu malah mendadak langkahnya.

“Aku rasa akan lebih cepat sampai kalau kita naik taksi.”

“Ap—“ Ino yang berlari hampir dekat dengan Sasuke tersandung karena tidak melihat ada batu cukup besar di depannya. Sasuke yang melihat Ino hampir tumbang segera menangkapnya. Seketika itu juga, Ino merasa wajahnya begitu panas. Sadar bahwa ia tengah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, ia segera melepaskan diri.

“S-saya minta maaf…” Ino langsung menunduk setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Melihat tingkah Ino, Sasuke tertawa. “Kau konyol sekali! Hahaha!”

Ino tertegun memerhatikan Sasuke yang menertawakannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tawa dan senyum Sasuke yang dilihatnya kali ini sama seperti yang dia lihat saat Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan.

_Kalau saja aku bisa mengambil fotonya saat tersenyum seperti itu… meskipun ia menertawakanku, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._ Pikir Ino.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak naik taksi dan terus berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah bangunan yang nampak seperti sebuah _cottage_ , tidak sebagus bangunan di kota seperti biasa dilihat Ino.

“Kita sampai.” Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati pagar bangunan tersebut dan membuka pintu masuk yang terkunci.

“Err—ini bengkel…anda?” Ino mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

“Masuklah.”

Ino mengekor Sasuke. Seletah masuk Ia terbengong, masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada di tempat itu. Selagi Sasuke bersiap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, gadis itu memberi pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

“Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?”

“Aku menyuruhmu kemari karena menjelaskannya padamu hanya akan membuang waktuku.” Sasuke tidak menoleh pada Ino dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. “Duduk saja dimanapun, diam dan lihat.”

“B-baiklah.”

Ino duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari Sasuke yang memperbaiki mesinnya. Ia memerhatikan Sasuke dengan saksama. Meski begitu ia tetap tidak terlalu tahu mengenai _boat racing_ sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harusnya bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padanya tapi—_

Ino urung bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang serius, memfokuskan dirinya pada mesin-mesin itu. Ini pertamakalinya Ino sulit bertanya pada narasumbernya. Ia mencoba menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya agar Sasuke tidak merasa diganggu. Setelah agak lama menunggu, ia merasa mendapat kesempatan bertanya ketika Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

“Uchiha-san?”

“Apa?” Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Ino dengan nada yang ketus. Saat itu juga rasanya Ino ingin gantung diri karena narasumbernya sangat dingin padanya tapi ia bersikeras mencoba.

“Maaf saya mengganggu pekerjaan anda, tapi bolekah saya bertanya beberapa pertanyaan?”

“Hn.”

Ino menghela napas mendapat jawaban demikian. Ia segera mempersiapkan note dan alat tulisnya berikut perekam suara. Ino seketika teringat akan syarat yang diberikan Sasuke untuk tidak menghalanginya, karena itu Ino mencoba berhati-hati ketika bertanya pada Sasuke.

“Apa yang biasa anda lakukan di sini?” Ino mulai bertanya.

“Mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pertandingan.” Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mesin di hadapannya. “Kebanyakan _boat racer_ menggunakan tempat seperti ini.”

Ino mencatat apa saja yang baru didengarnya.

“Saya mengerti. Apakah anda bekerja sendiri di sini?” Tanya Ino lagi.

“Ada beberapa orang lagi yang membantuku tapi mereka sedang pergi.”

Ino mengangguk sembari mencatat lagi jawaban Sasuke. “Apakah ini tempat anda menyimpan _boat_ yang akan anda pakai untuk pertandingan?”

“Tidak. Tempat ini diperuntukkan memperbaiki mesin dan membuat properti.”

“Properti apa?”

“Tebak saja sendiri.” Jawab Sasuke asal. Tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Ino.

Ino berpikir sesaat, mengingat apa yang sudah dibacanya kemarin di ruang referensi. “Mungkin… baling-baling?”

“Hn.” Ino mengangguk, menganggap ‘ya’ jawaban Sasuke.

“Baling-baling yang dibuat di sini dipasangkan ke _speedboat_ yang digunakan untuk pertandingan?”

“Kau pikir kami membuatnya untuk dipasangkan ke kepala untuk terbang?”

“Te-tentu saja tidak!” Ino tersenyum kecut.

“Tapi jika kau mau mencobanya, aku akan memasangkannya di kepalamu.”

Ino tertawa dipaksakan. Ia segera menolak dengan sopan tawaran Sasuke.

“Jadi apa yang sedang anda perbaiki di sini? Apakah anda sedang memperbaiki baling-baling?” Ino melirik mesin yang menyerupai sebuah tangki dengan baling-baling di belakangnya.

“Ini tangki bensin,” jawab Sasuke singkat.

“Bisa tolong jelaskan apa hubungan tangki bensin dengan baling-baling?”

“Tangki bensin ini merupakan patokan untuk pembuatan baling-baling.”

Ino mengangguk mengerti kemudian menuliskan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke pada notenya. Setelah menuliskan semua yang sudah didengarnya, In kembali bertanya beberapa pertanyaan pada Sasuke yang menyadarkannya bahwa _boat racing_ itu merupakan subjek yang cukup sulit untuk dimengertinya namun juga cukup membuatnya tertarik setelah Sasuke menjelaskan secara singkat dasar-dasar mengenai _boat racing_. Ino membalik halaman note nya, berniat untuk bertanya tentang Sasuke secara personal setelah dirasa cukup mendapatkan info mengenai _boat racing_.

“Sekarang saya ingin bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi anda.” Ujar Ino ragu.

“Bisakah kau lakukan itu nanti? Aku sibuk.”

Gadis Yamanaka itu menautkan kedua alisnya, “tapi bukankah anda tidak keberatan jika saya bertanya selama tadi anda bekerja? Saya akan mulai dengan topik yang tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan anda.”

“Terserah kau.”

Ino kini sudah cukup terbiasa dengan jawaban seenak jidat dan cuek dari Sasuke.

“Apa yang anda lakukan jika sedang senggang?”

“Berlatih.” Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawab singkat pertanyaan Ino.

“Selain itu?”

“Aku berlatih seharian.”

 Ino mengangguk. Ia berpikir tetang pertanyaan selanjutnya yang sekiranya dapat menghancurkan dinding yang Sasuke buat di antara mereka.

Sasuke medadak menghentikan pekerjaannya, “ada hal lain yang biasa aku lakukan.”

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ino langsung bersiap menulis lagi di notenya.

“Ah! Apa itu?” Ino penasaran.

“Makan, mandi, dan tidur. Oh, menonton liputan dan pertandingan _boat race_ untuk diteliti lebih lanjut.”

Ino terdiam.

“Ayo tulislah. Bukankah ini sebuah wawancara?”

“S-saya sudah menulisnya.” Ino menatap note di pangkuannya. “Baiklah, bolekah saya bertanya mengenai hobi dan kemampuan anda yang lain?”

“Hobiku berlatih dan menonton _boat racing_ , kemampuanku memperbaiki mesin _speedboat_ dan mengendalikan _speedboat_.”

Ino kembali terdiam.

“Bisakah anda memberi jawaban selain yang tadi anda ucapkan? Maksud saya seperti membaca, menonton film atau bermain game?” Ino menelan ludah, “yah hal lain yang membuat anda tertarik selain _boat racing_?”

“Aku melakukan hal seperti itu kadang-kadang.”

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas pelan, “biar saya tebak. Anda pasti melakukan itu jika ada hubungannya dengan _boat racing_ kan?”

“Tepat.” Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa harus memberi Sasuke pujian sebagai orang yang cinta sekali dengan _boat racing_ tapi mendengar semua jawaban Sasuke selama bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, Ino merasa itu bukanlah seperti wawancara yang biasa dilakukannya. Ino sebisa mungkin memutar otaknya untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan dimuat di artikelnya mengenai betapa hebatnya Sasuke.

Ino kemudian melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada Sasuke yang kembali dijawab dengan jawaban yang singkat dan tidak berhenti dari kegiatan memperbaiki mesinnya.

“Jadi—“ Ino menarik napas sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya, “—apa yang anda lakukan jika sedang tidak bertanding atau berlatih? Apa anda menghabiskan waktu di sini?”

“Hn.” Sasuke menjawab sembari mengecek tangki bensin menggunakan satu mata tertutup.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang bekerja dan memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar agar tidak menggangu. Ketika Ino berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, Sasuke malah memanggilnya.

“Hey.”

Ino menoleh, “ya?”

“Ambilkan aku tang pada rak di sana.” Sasuke menunjuk rak yang dimaksud.

Ino mengangguk dan mencoba meraih rak yang tinggi hingga cukup sulit untuk dijangkaunya. Ia berjinjit tapi masih tidak sampai dan memutuskan mencari barang untuk dinaikinya agar dapat menjangkau rak itu. Baru saja akan berbalik, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Ino terkejut, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah memegang pinggangnya dan dengan mudah mengangkatnya.

“Ap—apa yang anda lakukan?!”

“Kalau kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya, seharusnya kau bilang padaku.”

“Tapi anda sedang bekerja—dan mengapa anda melakukan ini?“ Tanya Ino panik dan sedikit meronta.

“Karena kau bersusah payah menjangkau rak itu. Cepatlah ambil tangnya! Dan berhenti meronta! Kalau tidak, aku akan menjatuhkanmu!” Ancam Sasuke.

Ino segera mengambil barang yang dimaksud Sasuke, dan ia merasa kakinya kembali menapaki tanah. Sasuke segera mengambil barang yang diperlukannya dari tangan Ino.

“Terimakasih.” Ucap Sasuke singkat dan kembali bekerja.

Yang tadi dilakukan Sasuke padanya membuatnya urung beranjak keluar ruangan. Ino kembali duduk di tempatnya semula sembari menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

“Aku mau mandi.” Ujar Sasuke sembari melongos pergi.

Ino geram melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seakan memanipulasinya. Baru saja pemuda Uchiha itu meninggalkannya untuk mandi, ia mendengar suara ketukkan dari luar ruangan. Akhirnya Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Di balik pintu terdapat seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan jersey seperti Sasuke.

“Hah? Mana Sasuke?” Pemuda itu terkejut saat Ino muncul di balik pintu.

“Dia sedang mandi.” Jawab Ino.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kumis kucing di wajahnya itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

“Bisakah kau pangggilkan dia untukku?” Pinta pemuda pirang itu.

“Apa?!”

“Aku baru saja membeli barang yang ia butuhkan. Bisa tolong kau katakan padanya ada beberapa hal penting yang harus aku diskusikan dengannya? Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan dan aku harus segera pergi.”

Ino terdiam beberapa saat.

“Tolong cepat panggilkan dia sekarang!”

“B-baiklah!” Ino bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mencari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia malu untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mandi, tapi sesuai dengan apa yang dipinta oleh pemuda tadi ia mencari kamar mandi untuk menemui Sasuke. Ino kemudian menemukan sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar suara shower dari dalam ruangan. Disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

“Ini memalukan sekali…” Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang berada dibalik pintu dan wajahnya merona seketika.

“Permisi, Uchiha-san!”

Tidak ada jawaban. 

“Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara lebih keras lagi.” Ino menghela napas berat.

“Uchiha-san! Ada orang yang mencari anda, dan dia bilang, dia membelikan barang yang anda butuhkan.”

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Padahal Ino merasa sudah meanggil Sasuke cukup lantang. Ino kemudian mengetuk pintu di depannya dan memanggil nama Sasuke.

“Uchiha-san! Uchi—“

Baru saja ia akan berteriak lagi, pintu terbuka dari dalam dan Sasuke muncul dibalik pintu.

“Apa? Aku tidak mende—“

Ino mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai terjatuh.

“Aaaa—“

“Hey awas!”

Ino terjatuh. Namun ketika terjatuh, ia merasa tidak menyentuh lantai melainkan pada suatu benda empuk di bawahnya.

_T-tunggu! Empuk?!_ Mata Ino yang semula tertutup, perlahan terbuka. Dilihatnya Sasuke berada di bawahnya, dan tengah memeluknya. Ino dapat merasakkan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak kencang. Suhu tubuh Ino mendadak naik.

“Um—“ Ino perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada telanjang Sasuke ke wajahnya. Sasuke pun melihat ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Tubuh Sasuke masih basah karena habis mandi. Aroma _pinewoods_ menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ino meraih dada bidang Sasuke dan memandanginya cukup lama. Sasuke sadar dadanya sedang diperhatikan tetapi ia tetap diam. Malu, Ino langsung bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?!_ Saat itu juga Ino merasa wajahnya begitu panas.

**TBC**

****

 


End file.
